In many industries, filtering systems are used to filter particulate matter from air or process gases. For example, industrial processes may generate particulate matter that needs to be removed from air in the factory. These filtering systems typically include at least one filter element, which contains filter medium that is useful for entrapping the particulate matter. Examples of such filter elements and their use are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,209,310, 4,218,227, and 4,395,269.
A wide variety of filter elements is known. In general, filter elements have a limited lifetime of use. In other words, after a period of time, filter elements need to be removed and replaced. Once a filter element is replaced, disposal of the used element can be expensive and inefficient.
Typically, used filter elements are transported for disposal to locations other than where they are used. If a used filter element is contaminated with a hazardous material, then disposal is generally more complicated and expensive than if the filter element is contaminated with a non-hazardous material. For example, filter elements contaminated with hazardous materials usually cannot be disposed of in a local landfill. These filter elements typically are disposed of in a hazardous waste landfill or by other hazardous waste disposal means.
In general, industrial filter elements are large, bulky items that are difficult to transport. Due in part to their size and shape, as well as desires to control contamination from material collected on the filter elements, it is standard in those industries using such filter elements to ship contaminated industrial filter elements in 55 gallon drums. Often the size of the filter element is such that only one can be transported per 55 gallon drum. The cost of obtaining and transporting a 55 gallon drum or barrel for every used filter element can be expensive and cost ineffective.